


Wrapped Around My Heart

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Jared plays guitar, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: These are my imaginings of some of the events that occurred during the weekend of VegasCon 2017. I finally completed things nearly a year later.This is my little headcanon for which I would like to have been a fly on the wall if anything even remotely close to this had happened.





	Wrapped Around My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



~Jared~

Jared felt horrible. He was worried sick about the backlash his latest tweet was going to unleash - and especially worried whether Jen would think him childish this time - but he just couldn't help wanting to defend his SPN Family. That front desk supervisor, ugh Bob, was just evil. Although after having cooled down a little, backstage at SNS, Jared recognized that he may have acted a little rash. He momentarily struggled within, back and forth, both defending and disparaging his argument.

Was he sorry for defending his fans' right to come up and say hello and maybe take a few harmless selfies? NO, absolutely not. Was he sorry for putting yet another albeit rude Service Industry person on blast? MAYBE, especially if what happened meant that Jensen would be disappointed in him for any reason. He just could not handle that along with everything else going on. The man was his lifeline most of the time. He already knew what went down, but Jared hadn't had a moment alone with him to even talk about it.

He came out of his negativity stupor the instant he heard that very man speaking about the song he was about to sing. Just a mumble from Jensen could bring Jared out of any mindset he happened to be lost in. He smiled when he heard the words "...the basis of our show," thinking of how, from the first time they'd heard it nearly 2 years ago, he'd begged and puppy-eyed Jen to death just to sing it once.

He was totally unprepared for the not-so-hidden message Jen slipped in the lyrics when he suddenly changed ‘a cage locked around my heart’ to ‘a MAN wrapped around my heart.’ It hit Jared like a ton of bricks and the shockwave traveled through his heart and went directly to his groin. Jaw hanging, face redder than a barn, Jared had his own One Perfect Tear trickle all the way down to his chin before he realized he was not breathing.

Everyone started moving around him to file out onto the stage and end the song in unity with Jensen. Jared had to act fast. Jensen's set would soon be over, and he had to get to their rooms. He had to show him EXACTLY how much he appreciated every single inch of that man. He prayed he could zip a detour to the gift shop on the way and grab what he needed in time. After finding what he wanted, he retraced his steps to the room he had a key to, but no one knew he stayed in. The room that had an adjoining door to his own.

As he passed back near the area around the concert again, he could hear the beginnings of Whipping Post and although he rolled his eyes he relaxed, lengthening his stride and letting out a sigh of relief. He knew how Jen got into that song, so that would buy him some time. Jared loved the hidden meaning behind Jensen’s song choices. Whipping Post was their homage to the strain of the PR game they constantly had to play; he sang it when either of them felt close to giving up.

Jared went to work setting up Jensen’s room to look like the most relaxing place on earth. There were a few candles in strategic places and rose petals that created a path from the door of the suite, through the bedroom, and into the en-suite bath. He even ran a bubble bath and tossed some of the petals on top. He made sure the water started out hot enough, so it would be pleasantly warm by the time he got Jensen there.

He thanked the stars that he thought to bring his guitar along, even though there was no coaxing him on stage to play it. Jensen had been encouraging him to play more, saying that maybe one day they could get up there together and make fandom lose it. Jared chuckled to himself at the memory of the first time he suggested it. He had blushed so hard, stammering all over himself before Jensen soothed him with a kiss.

“You’re adorable when you’re nervous, you know that?” he asked, eyes crinkling with devotion as he smiled.

“Hey, it’s only because you’re the only person that could get me to anything, and you know that. You use it against me all the time.”

“Uh-huh, it’s kinda my superpower.” Jensen dodged a pillow from the other end of the couch. “C’mon, it takes a big man to admit his strengths.” He took the opportunity to launch himself across the expanse of the couch and spread Jared out over it. That was where they stayed the rest of the night.

His nimble fingers strummed some warm-up notes while he was caught in the memory. His reverie was interrupted as he heard the click of the automatic lock on the door. Jensen walked in, noticed the candle-lit ambiance, and froze. He cautiously took in the scene as he let the door close.

“Hello?” Jensen’s voice sounded sufficiently husky from use and slightly nervous.

Jared started playing a song that he and Jensen would appreciate in a special way forever. The melody to Sweet Home Alabama poured out the bedroom in hushed acoustics. That was just to let Jensen know that it was he who decorated the suite and that he was still there.

When Jared could hear Jensen’s graceful steps coming in his direction, he began to play the chords to a different song. This was something that the lyrics were surprisingly appropriate to their relationship, the dynamic between them that had them together for so long. The normal tempo of it had helped Jared with his dexterity, but tonight he slowed it down just a touch.

  


~Jensen~

Jensen entered the bedroom, following the sound and the trail of rose petals on the floor. He smiled when he recognized both the beginning riff to Sweet Home and the consistent chords of Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. The song had been around for nearly a decade before it became noticeable by the boys (they were definitely boys back then). When Jared had his first breakdown on set, Jensen had played that song as a way to try to cheer him up and distract him.

Neither had counted on the lyrics being impactful to the situation at the time, some of them a bit ironic, yet the entire song was meaningful to their private struggle. They began the fight together and would win it that way:

_'I took a walk around the world to_  
_Ease my troubled mind_  
_I left my body lying somewhere_  
_In the sands of time_  
_I watched the world float to the dark_  
_Side of the moon_  
_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the_  
_Dark side of the moon_  
_After all I knew it had to be something_  
_To do with you_  
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_  
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side with_  
_My superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite'_

Jensen stood in the doorway appreciating the sight of his man naked, cross-legged in the middle of their king-sized bed. The guitar was the only thing he was wearing. His soft, dulcet tones coming through vibrant and clear, without an ounce of nervousness. When Jared got through the chorus, Jensen sat on the bed. He jumped in and completed his part in his deep whiskey tone without missing a beat:

_‘You called me strong, you called me weak_  
_But still your secrets I will keep_  
_You took for granted all the times I_  
_Never let you down_  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_  
_Not for me then you'd be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
_Call me Superman_  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_  
_There holding my hand_  
_I'll keep you by my side with_  
_My superhuman might_  
_Kryptonite’_

Jensen had wondered where Jared disappeared to since he was supposed to have joined everyone on the stage for ‘Brother.’ Knowing the younger man who gazed longingly into his eyes, Jensen figured he had heard the subtle change to the lyrics. Jared was always one for grand, sentimental gestures of thanks. When he loved you, words were just the tip of his iceberg.

Jensen reached for Jared as he unfolded his unbelievably flexible form. They embraced as Jared motioned toward the bathroom. Jensen saw the steam billowing from the small gap where the door was ajar. He understood that Jared’s thank you was far from done. He took the guitar from Jared and placed it in its case. He grasped Jared’s hands and pulled him up from the bed, willing him to undress him.

Jensen did not need to wait long. Jared was never more willing to do anything than unwrap him like a candy bar. Those long, nimble fingers of his made short work of clothes, and he was enthusiastic about it. Only when Jensen was as bare as he did Jared envelop him in his arms and kiss him like he was the breath of life.

  


~Jared~

Jared backed Jensen up to the en-suite door, their movements like a waltz. They were so used to moving with each other, always in sync. Jensen turned to look in the room and was greeted by dozens of candles, more rose petals, and a sunken, roman-style tub. It was filled to the brim with bubbles. It was combined with a walk-in shower, so there was no worry about the tub overflowing.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/V0o2DNi)

 

Jensen gasped at how amazing and grandiose this bathroom looked with just the touches Jared had added. It was already a seriously luxurious space, but with the lights dimmed and the candles lit it seemed so much more clandestine. The en-suite in its entirety looked like a dream because of the haze from the steam. The scent coming from the roses was heady and amplified in the steamy space. Everything they needed, Jared had thoughtfully placed in the area around the tub.

Jared placed strong, warm hands on gorgeous, freckled shoulders as he guided the older man past the floating double vanity, inside the all-glass enclosure, and down into the bubbles. The water was still warm enough to have a slight bite which made his exposed torso shiver. When Jensen lowered himself in and leaned back against the smooth, curved side of the tub, he sighed as though every muscle in his body was melting.

Stepping in, Jared knelt beside the tub. He couldn’t wait to place his hands onto Jensen’s warmed skin and worship his body. He tilted Jensen’s face up to meld their lips together, and then ran his hand down Jensen’s neck, gently wrapping long fingers around to massage his lover’s aching throat. The responding shiver was not from the cold.

“Mmmm…” Jensen’s pleased moans spurred Jared on. He teased supple, warmed lips, and they parted for his tongue as his hand slid lower to caress Jensen’s chest. While kneading the twitching muscle, Jared slid his naked form over the edge of the tub and sank into the bubbles. He straddled Jensen and hovered just above him as he placed his hand over his heart.

Breaking the kiss, Jared gazed into lust-blown jade and whispered, “I love all the little things you do to let me know you care about me, still love me, right when I feel like I’ve let you down. It is like you have some uncanny sense.” He slid his palm down Jensen’s chest, feeling his steam-heated skin. He moved closer, lowering his hips and sliding their erections against each other. He took them both in his large, strong hand and began a slow, methodical stroke.

He listened as Jensen’s breathing stuttered and then picked up before he started speaking again, “I want to make these moments completely about you. You are everything to me and I want, need, to let you know that. I see what people say, asking how we can still look at each other like we’re afraid we’ll vanish. It’s because no matter how long it’s been, I never feel like it is enough.”

  


~Jensen~

Jared’s words caused a full-blown shudder to run through Jensen. He was so tempted to tell Jared to get to it because he was so close to exploding. He knew, though, the motivation behind all this was extremely important. The near trance Jared had been in was something he did not dare disturb.

When Jared got like this, Jensen was practically guaranteed one of the most powerful, life-affirming nights of his life. It is true they could never hide what they continued to feel for each other, not truly, even after twelve years. The people who believed more than the puppet show that Public Relations puts on could clearly see it. Subtleties are the least he and Jared could do for people who would prefer to celebrate the truth than pander.

Jensen’s arms moved, seemingly of their own volition, to wrap around Jared and pull him impossibly closer. His warm hands smoothed down the cooler skin of Jared’s back. He wanted to kiss him silent, soothe him and let him know he understood what he was doing. He also selfishly wanted to feel Jared’s massive chest against his own, sharing the bath’s heat between them.

He held this embrace for a few breaths and then he gently pushed Jared back.

“Tell me what you want, baby. I want to give you everything,” the younger man breathed out.

Jensen nodded, then proceeded to show rather than tell Jared, at least the first thing he wanted. He turned his body, still bracketed by Jared’s long legs, so that he was resting his arms on the tub’s edge. Muscled and glistening as hot, sudsy water streamed down every detail, he bowed and then arched his back. On his ass, he felt the hair on Jared’s torso, and the low growl in his chest, as his lover placed those huge paws of his on his wet shoulders. Along with open-mouthed kisses, he rubbed his hands solidly down to grasp his ass and spread his cheeks. Jensen smirked, Jared understood.

Jensen felt Jared’s breath, hot and yet cool on his wet skin, and shivered with anticipation. He sensed Jared was going to tease the fuck out of him. When Jared’s tongue slid from between his balls right up to his hole, that shocked a pornographic moan right out of him.

  


~Jared~

Jared knew exactly what his man was asking for and wasted no time giving it to him. He pressed his face right into the crevice of Jensen’s ass and drilled into him with a talented tongue. He worked to get past the layers of scent-flavors of water, bath salts, rose petals, and clean suds until Jensen was all he tasted. He lapped, slurped, swirled and sucked at the sensitive area until it was malleable, and Jensen was slumped lax against the side of the tub.

Jensen had been so prettily grinding and swiveling his hips that Jared was having trouble keeping his own composure. He wanted to mount him, fill him up, and watch as their sweat and come intermingled with the bubbles and water. He was throbbing under the water, but this was Jensen’s treat, and he would do whatever his beautiful man wanted.

Jared massaged Jensen’s firm cheeks and hummed one last kiss into his entrance before backing off and standing in the tub. He grinned down at the dirty blond who was heaving breaths like he had just run a mile. “You coming, Sweetheart?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows with cockiness filling his sex-strained voice. He put out his hand to help Jensen out of the bath.

Jensen looked up at him with that sideways smirk and raised a brow. “Not on your life, Baby Boy, not that quickly,” he said, moving on still shaking legs. “This is my night, right? I’ll come on your dick, just the way I want. Then, you’ll come on mine…” He took Jared’s hand and gently tugged him back into the warmth of the water. When Jared was seated comfortably, Jensen straddled his hips. 

  


~Jensen~

The smile that lit up Jared’s face, including those drop-dead gorgeous dimples, was the one thing that topped the entire night. Jensen held the long-haired beauty’s face with his palm and ran his thumb across his lips. “That look from you is the cherry on top of this whole thing,” he said as he speared himself on Jared’s rock-solid, pulsating shaft with flawless aim. It was his turn to growl deeply, the rumble in his chest causing Jared to throw his head back in complete ecstasy.

Jensen slowly encompassed Jared, with one hand on his heart, and the other feeling where they were merging together. It was so hot feeling where he and Jared were joined he barely wanted to move his hand. But he wanted to feel the entirety of Jared’s massive cock, so he let his hand slip away. As he bottomed out, Jared wrapped his arms around him, running his long, slender fingers through Jensen’s hair.

He writhed and rocked in Jared’s grasp, not wanting to move too fast or have things end too soon. He let the undulation of the water rock them together until it began to splash over the side of the tub, the spillage going down the drain of the stand-in shower. There was some extra friction under the water, but lube would have just rinsed away. The slow and steady rhythm they had going lessened any discomfort. With each rotation of his hips, Jensen felt a gentle, steady massage of his prostate.

He met and held Jared’s gaze, foreheads pressed together. Occasional, deep kisses and hot, steamy breaths were shared. Jensen felt his orgasm on the rise and sped up, causing Jared to grunt and gasp. He held his breath as he came, pushing his head into the curve of Jared’s broad shoulder. Jared followed immediately after. They stayed there a bit longer until the water began to cool.

Jensen said, “Come on, Darlin’. You got work to do.” Jared beamed again.

  


<3<3<3 END <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear, dear [friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37) who basically was one of the white rabbits I followed down into the Wonderland that is J2. This day was one we squealed over for weeks after it happened, and I just hope she forgives me for taking so dang long to get it completed.
> 
> Thank you for helping me get my steam back and double checking my work, [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyy0ufools/pseuds/flyy0ufools). I know it was only mostly done, but I was hoping to surprise you too.


End file.
